Fineasz i Ferb mają 15 lat
Fineasz ma dziewczynę, ale to nie Izabela! Wszyscy są przeciwni temu związku. Izabela jest załamana, ale ma wsparcie u Kathrene i Ferba. Fineasz nie widział świata poza Bellą, ale gdzieś tam w środku ciągle kochał Izabelę. Dodatkowo Fretka i Jeremiasz mają wziąć ślub. Czy Fineasz i Izabela będą razem? A może Bella zabierze go jej na zawsze? Dowiecie się czytając tę książkę. Bohaterowie Pierwszoplanowi *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Bella Adelle Drugoplanowi *Ferb Fletcher *Kathrene Garcia-Shapiro Trzecioplanowi *Fretka Flynn Ci którzy pojawili się tylko raz *Jeremiasz Johnson *Pepe Pan Dziobak Rozdział 1 W ogródku Flynn-Fletcherów, Ferb rozmawia przez telefon z Kathrene , która jest na wakacjach na Florydzie, a Fineasz o czymś myśli, Ferb się rozłącza. Ferb-'O czym myślisz? '''Fineasz- '(jakby wraca z krainy fantazji)-Co?! A, o niczym, a gdzie Izabela? '''Ferb-'''A co cię ona tak nagle obchodzi? '''Fineasz-'''Tak po prostu, to gdzie ona jest? '''Ferb-'''W domu. Podobno nie wychodzi stamtąd odkąd zobaczyła twój pocałunek z Bellą. '''Fineasz-'''A czemu? Przecież my się tylko przyjaźnimy! '''Ferb-'''No niby tak, ale Kathrene mówiła że ona się w tobie zakochała. '''Fineasz-'''Izabela?! We mnie?! To niemożliwe! Oczywiście miło nam się spędza czas i w ogóle jest śliczna (rozmarzył się), ale ja jestem z Bellą i jest super! '''Ferb-'''Taa, jasnee.... (Wchodzi Fretka) '''Fretka (strasznie radosna)-Juhuuuu, życie jest piękne, TAAAAAAK! Fineasz-'''Co się stało? '''Fretka-Jeremiasz! :DDDDDD Fineasz-Co, coś mu się stało? Fretka-Nie, w prost przeciwnie, juhhhhuuuuu!!!!! :DDDDDD Fineasz-To, o co chodzi? Fretka-Oświadczył mi się!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDD Fineasz-To super, gratulację. Fretka -Dzięki :D Rozdział 2 (U Izabeli, Izabela wypłakuje się w poduszkę) Izabela (mówi do siebie)- Czemu, on mi to zrobił, myślałam, że mnie kocha, a on całuje się z Bellą, a ona sama nie jest lepsza, myślałam, że to moja przyjaciółka, a co ona zrobiła (wyciera oczy). Daj spokój Izabelo, ogarnij się, pokaż tej całej Belli gdzie ją masz! (Wychodzi, na chodniku widzi Bellę) Bella-O, cześć Izabelo, co tam? Izabela-Co tam?! Co tam?! Pocałowałaś Fineasza! Bella-No i co? Izabela-Jak to " i co?". Przecież wiesz, że ja go kocham! Bella-No i co z tego? Kto pierwszy ten lepszy, skarbie. Byłaś zbyt wolna, a teraz muszę iść, bo idę do swojego chłopaka, cześć. (Bella się odwraca i chciała iść do Fineasza, ale Izabela złapała ją za nadgarstek, przyciągnęła bliżej siebie i..... spoliczkowała, dość brutalnie, ponieważ na policzku ma czerwony ślad) Bella-Teraz przegięłaś, to wojna! Nigdy już nie odzyskasz Fineasza! (Bella biegnie do Fineasza) Bella-Cześć kochanie. Fineasz-Hej, Bella. Co Ci się stało w policzek? Bella-To ta cała Izabela! Walnęła mnie bez powodu! Fineasz- Izabela! Nie możliwe, ona taka nie jest! Ona jest miła, cudowna, urocza i jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką! Nie wierzę, żeby zrobiła coś takiego. (Bella zauważyła, że Izabela wchodzi) Bella-Ale, to już nie ważne pocałuj mnie! (Bella całuje go, Izabela to widzi i ucieka z płaczem, Ferb to zauważa i biegnie za nią) Ferb-Izabela, czemu płaczesz? Chodzi o Fineasza i Bellę? Izabela-Tak, widzisz ja kocham Fineasza, ale on woli Bellę. Ferb-Tak wiem, Kathrene mi mówiła. Nie martw się pogadam z nim. Izabela-Dzięki Ferb. Muszę już iść. Pa. Ferb-Pa. (Idzie do domu, Fineasz flirtuje z Bellą, Ferb odciąga go od niej) Fineasz-Ej, co ty robisz? Ferb-Co ja robię?! To ty złamałeś serce Izabeli! Fineasz-Izabeli?! A, niby co ja zrobiłem? Ferb-Całujesz się z Bellą, a ona Cię kocha! Fineasz-Co ty z tym kochaniem!? Myślisz, że jak masz dziewczynę to jesteś jakimś amorem?! Ferb-Nie robię z siebie amora, ale przemyśl to sobie! Izabela cię kocha, a ty ją tak traktujesz, jesteś bez serca! (Wychodzi) Fineasz (do siebie)-Ja, bez serca!? No chyba nie... Bella (podchodzi i łapie go za ramię)-Nie martw się słonko, on Ci tylko zazdrości. (Całują się) Rozdział 3 (Izabela spaceruje smutna po mieście, nagle widzi wysiadającą z autobusu dziewczynę, to Kathrene jej znienawidzona kuzynka) Kathrene-O cześć Iza, co tam? Izabela-Hej Kathrene. O co Ci teraz chodzi? Kathrene-Wiesz, Ferb wspominał mi o twojej sytuacji z Fineaszem i... (Izabela przerywa jej ze złością) Izabela-Super! Czy już wszyscy muszą o tym wiedzieć?! Kathrene-Wiesz, pomyślałam, że mogłybyśmy zakopać topór wojenny i się pogodzić. Izabela-A skąd mam wiedzieć, że mnie nie oszukasz? Kathrene-Daj spokój, Iza. Byłyśmy młode, ale teraz jesteśmy już nastolatkami i powinniśmy się zachowywać bardziej dojrzale, ja się zmieniłam naprawdę. To jak? Zgoda? (Wyciąga do niej rękę na zgodę, Izabela się waha, ale w końcu podaje jej rękę) Izabela-Zgoda. To co robimy? Kathrene-Mam super plan. Obiecuję Ci, odzyskasz Fineasza, a Bella jeszcze zapłacze. (U Flynn-Fletcherów, Fineasz ciągle flirtuje z Bellą, a Ferb wściekły wchodzi do domu. Pojawia się Fretka ciągle radosna. W rękach trzyma dwie suknie ślubne; jedna długa z różą na piersi, a druga krótka, na ramiączka) Fretka-Hej, Ferb. Jak myślisz, która ładniejsza na ślub? (Ferb ciągle wściekły, ale nie chce psuć siostrze humoru i udaje radosnego) Ferb-Nie wiem, obie są ładne. Fretka-Masz rację, kupię tę trzecią z falbankami. Ej, coś się stało? Ferb-Nie nic, pokłóciłem się z Fineaszem. On flirtuje z Bellą mimo, że Izabela go kocha. Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa i nie powinienem się w trącać, ale czuję że to i moja sprawa. Fretka-To dobrze że się wtrącasz, w końcu jesteś jego bratem i masz do tego prawo. Gdyby nie ty, Izabela pewnie popadła by w depresję. A tak z innej beczki masz pożyczyć 50 dolarów, bo potrzebuję na kosmetyczkę, a mama nie chce mi już dać, bo uważa że wydała na mnie już wystarczająco dużo. Ferb-W moim pokoju, w dolnej szufladzie, jest portfel, weź ile chcesz. Fretka-Dzięki :D (ktoś puka do drzwi) Ferb-Otwarte! (Wchodzi Kathrene) Kathrene-Cześć, kochanie. (Ferb wstaje i od razu się uśmiecha) Ferb-Kathrene! Cześć kochanie. (Przytulają się) Kathrene-Strasznie tęskniłam. To co tam u Ciebie? Ferb-Dobrze, tylko Fineasz... (Kathrene mu przerywa) Kathrene-Tak wiem,przykra sprawa, ale nie myślmy o tym. Może choćmy na lody,albo na pizzę. Ty stawiasz (żart). Ferb-Chciałbym, ale jestem spłukany. Kathrene-Spoko, pójdziemy do mnie i obejrzymy jakiś film, ok? Ferb-Dla Ciebie wszystko skarbie. Kathrene-To jak, idziemy? Ferb-Idziemy. (Trzymają się za ręce i odchodzą) Rozdział 4 (W pokoju Izabeli. Iza siedzi sobie smutna, aż do jej pokoju wchodzi Kathrene) Kathrene-Hej, Izka. Izabela-I co ty niby robisz?! Miałaś mi pomóc z Fineaszem, a poszłaś na randkę z Ferbem! Kathrene (krzyczy)-Ej, nie naskakuj na mnie! Chyba mam prawo spotkać się ze swoim chłopakiem! W końcu nie widzieliśmy się przez miesiąc! Nie jesteś pępkiem świata, wiesz?! Izabela-Przepraszam, jestem trochę zdenerwowana. To jaki jest twój plan? Kathrene-Spokojnie, na początek jakieś pytanie, masz kamerę video? Izabela-Mam, mini kamerę szpiegowską, jest ukryta w tym kapeluszu. A co? Kathrene-Bez niej nie damy rady. A tak w ogóle, wiesz że Fineasz i Ferb się pokłócili? Izabela-Serio? A czemu? Kathrene-O Ciebie, a tak dokładniej, to Ferb stanął w twojej obronie, chciał żeby Fineasz zerwał z Bellą dla Ciebie, ale on się obraził. Ta Bella na prawdę namieszała mu w głowie! Izabela-Serio, tak zrobił? To strasznie miłe. Podziękuj mu jak będziesz się z nim widzieć. Kathrene-Spoko. (U Fineasza i Ferba, bracia ciągle są na siebie obrażeni) Fineasz-Cześć, Fretka. Fretka-Hej Fineasz, możesz mi powiedzieć czemu jesteś zły na Ferba? Fineasz-Niepotrzebnie się wtrąca, ja z Bellą jesteśmy szczęśliwi! Fretka-A, ja myślę że Ferb ma rację. Izabela Cię kocha, a Bella wykorzystuje! Fineasz-Co wy się jej tak uczepiliście, Bella jest super i mnie kocha! (Wychodzi, ale Fretka łapie go za rękę) Fretka-Fineasz, przecież wiesz że i ja i Ferb chcemy dla Ciebie jak najlepiej. Fineasz- Tak wiem, chyba go przeproszę. Fretka-Też tak uważam. (Ferb schodzi na dół po schodach do kuchni) Ferb (do Fretki)-Hej, jak tam zakupy? Fretka-Świetnie, ślub już za tydzień. Będziesz? (Ferb otwiera lodówkę i wyciąga soczek) Ferb-No pewnie. Fineasz-Em, Ferb chciałbym Cię przeprosić, nie potrzebnie się tak uniosłem, po prostu ciągle myślę o Izabeli. Ferb-Spoko, ja się nie gniewam, chwila jak to myślisz o Izabeli? Fineasz-Powiedziałem "Izabeli", nie miałem na myśli Bellę, tak ciągle myślę o Belli. Ferb-Taa, jasne. Słuchaj bardzo chętnie bym pogadał, ale Katrene poprosiła mnie żebym się z nią spotkał w kawiarni. Spoko? Fineasz-Pewnie, narka. Ferb-Pa. (Fineasz siada na kanapie, podchodzi do niego Pepe, przytula się do niego, Fineasz głaszcze go) Fineasz-Co tam Pepe, ostatnio już tak nie znikasz.... (Ferb spotyka się w kawiarni z Katrine, ona pojawia się tam w dziwnym kapeluszu) Katrene-Cześć skarbie. Ferb-Cześć, a co to za dziwny kapelusz? I czemu tam siedzi Bella? Katrine-Ciiiiii! Ten kapelusz to mini kamerka, chce udowodnić Fineaszowi że Bella go oszukuje. Ferb-Najwyższy czas. Poczekam tu na Ciebie. Katrine-Ok, to idę. Ferb-Powodzenia (Katrine podchodzi do Belli, udaje jej przyjaciółkę, ale wszystko nagrywa) Katrine-Cześć Bella Bella-Cześć Katrine, co tam u Ciebie? Katrine-E, nuda, ale za to słyszałam że jesteś z Fineaszem. Bella-Dobrze słyszałaś, wiesz fajnie jest pokazać głupiej laluni kto tu rządzi, nie? Katrine-Ta "głupia lalunia" to Izabela, tak? Bella-Tak, wiesz nie zrozum mnie źle lubię Fineasza, ale jeszcze bardziej nie nawiedzę Izabeli. Katrine-Aha, rozumiem. To ja już pójdę. Pa Bella-Już idziesz? Dopiero usiadłaś! Katrine-Wiesz, spieszę się, ale fajnie że pogadałyśmy. Na razie. Bella-Pa. Rozdział 5 (Kathrene podchodzi do Ferba) Ferb-I, jak? Kathrene-Super, Bella się wygadała, a ja mam wszystko nagrane! Ferb-Super, chodźmy po Izabelę i pokarzmy filmik Fineaszowi. Katrine-Ok, chodźmy. (W domu Izabeli, Katrine i Ferb wchodzą do jej pokoju bez pukania.) Katrine-Hej Iza, sorry że wchodzimy bez pukania, ale musisz to zobaczyć. (Pokazuje jej filmik nagrany ukrytą kamerą) Izabela-O mój Boże, Bella się wkopała, teraz już nigdy nie zobaczy Fineasza! (U Fineasza, są już Izabela, Katrin i Ferb) Izabela-Fineasz! Fineasz-Hej, Izabela. Dawno Cię nie widziałem. Katrine-Zaraz przejrzysz na oczy Fineasz! Tylko to zobacz! Fineasz-A wy znowu z tą Bellą, co wy od niej chcecie?! Ferb-Zaraz damy Ci spokój, tylko zobacz ten filmik. (Fineasz widzi filmik, jest w szoku, do pokoju wchodzi Bella). Bella-Cześć, skarbie co tam? Fineasz-Ty mnie cały czas mnie okłamywałaś? Bella-Ale, o co Ci chodzi? Fineasz-Katrine nagrała waszą rozmowę kamerką, już wszystko wiem! Bella(jest w szoku, do Katrine)-że co! Ty podła zdradziecka szmato, już jesteś martwa! Katrine-Tknij mnie, a już mogą Ci szykować miejsce na ostrym dyżurze! Fineasz-Bella! Czyli że ty byłaś ze mną tylko dla zemsty, wiesz co, wyjdź stąd. To koniec! Bella-Ale,Fineasz! Proszę Cię, ja Cię kocham! Izabela-Słyszałaś go, wynocha! (Bella wychodzi) Izabela-Fineasz, wszystko w porządku. Fineasz-Tak, jest spoko. Słuchaj strasznie Cię przepraszam, sam nie wiedziałem co robię, Izabela-Już nic nie mów. Kocham Cię Fineasz-Ja Ciebie też. (Całują się, następnego dnia odbywa się ślub Fretki i Jeremiasza) ksiądz-czy ty Jeremiaszu, bierzesz tę oto Fretkę za żonę i ślubujesz jej miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską, i że nie opuścisz jej aż do śmierci? Jeremiasz-Tak. Ksiądz-A, czy ty Fretko bierzesz oto tego Jeremiasza za męża i ślubujesz mu miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską i nie opuścisz go aż do śmierci. Fretka-Tak. Ksiądz-Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Możecie się pocałować (całują się) KONIEC Inne informacje *Okazuje się że Fineasz odwzajemni uczucia Belli. *Dowiadujemy się że Izabela odkryje "ciemną stronę" Belli. *Dowiadujemy się że Ferb i Kathrene stali się parą. Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania